


Throw your heart to me

by raininjuly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Bokuaka, Swearing, i'm so sorry what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininjuly/pseuds/raininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi just wants to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw your heart to me

This was a mistake. All people around him were lively talking to each other, drinks on hands, some cigarrettes, couples dancing. They all looked like they were having fun, while he was against the wall, standing awkwardly with the plastic cup in his hand.

Honestly he wasn't a shy person, he didn't mind talking to strangers or meeting new people, but he didn't particularly enjoy it. And tonight it seemed like his social skills weren't working all too well.

Why were they taking so long, dammit. Bokuto said something about getting high? They were probably in the rooftop then. If they don't come back in five minutes, I'll go look for them, Akaashi thought.

He tried to concentrate on something else, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song, looking at the people dancing.

A guy with a plain white shirt, broad shoulders and a sly smile on his lips, was walking towards him. No, he was not in the mood for this. Before the stranger could say anything, he left his spot in the room and headed upstairs.

He climbed the stairs to the rooftop, opened the door that lead outside. A chilly gust of wind ruffled his hair and made him shiver, he zipped up his hoodie. He adjusted his eyes to the mild darkness, there were a few people smoking or just talking, but he didn't recognise any weird hairdo. Maybe they went downstairs, Akaashi thought and decided to head back.

He entered the apartament, the deafening bass of the music welcoming him and the smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat filled his nostrils. He took a glance at the living room, but didn't see his friends. They weren't in the kitchen either. This is odd, they wouldn't leave me here alone now, would they? Akaashi sighed.

An urge of wanting to go to the bathroom came so he headed to the restroom. He knocked once, there was no response so he opened the door.

The light was on, but he would've prefered it the light would've been off so he couldn't have seen anything. Bokuto was sitting on the countertop, back against the mirror, his zip undone, fingers tangled in black hair. Kuroo was standing between his legs, one hand inside his boxers, the other gripping firmly his thigh. Their lips smacking against one another, making wet pops. Soft pantings filled the restroom.

Luckily they didn't notice his presence. Quietly he closed the door, but not before he heard Bokuto's unmistakeable voice saying "Hng- Kuroo" in a soft moan. He felt sick and quickly rushed to the main door, his legs moving wobbly. The lift opened its doors and he got in and pressed the button, he felt nauseous and wanted to puke.

He started to run. A wave of thousands of thoughts flooding his mind, a painful lump forming in his throat. Why did he agree to come? He should've said no, he regreted coming. Why did he feel angry with Kuroo? He didn't know about Akaashi's awfully long crush on the captain. He should've confessed already. Wasn't it obvious that he liked Bokuto? He thought it was. Fuck he should've told Bokuto sooner. Were they a thing? No, they probably weren't. He hoped, he begged they weren't-

A little park came into his view and he came to a halt, sitting on an empty bench. He tried to calm his agitated breathing, but a sob escaped his throat and now he let the tears stream down his face.

God he felt so stupid now, for ever thinking he had a chance, for ever thinking there was the tiniest possibility of Bokuto liking him back or even feeling attracted to him. He rested his head on his hands, tears falling to the ground.

Clearly he had no chance, Kuroo was better than him, funnier to have around, all he ever did was basically scold Bokuto. Also Kuroo was clearly more attractive, all long limbs, tan skin and flirty smile. Of course Bokuto would fall for that, he had no chance against that. He felt the urge to punch something because fuck he was so stupid.

First person he ever developed feelings for and he didn't have the fucking guts to confess to. And said person was into someone else. What a joke. He felt so frustrated. He wiped the tears with the sleeves of his hoodie and leaned his back against the bench, his eyes glued to the night sky.

He felt pathetic and wished this pain was only temporary and he'd be able to foget his broken heart. And forget Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this, it isn't betead and it's a mess and it's too short, idek why i'm posting it? 
> 
> it's too late and tomorrow i have classes and i just wanted to write angst and one-sided bokuaka's been on my mind for a while?
> 
> also this kinda happened to me oops
> 
> i'm sorry and i'm sorry akaashi
> 
> title from years and years' eyes shut
> 
> ps i will probs gonna fix this in the future


End file.
